Breaking Down Walls
by expelliarmus-obliviate
Summary: It's their 7th year. Lucius and his Death Eaters are regrouping after their loss. Draco and Hermione are falling for each other. He disappears from Hogwarts, but returns to her at night, never speaking. She must break down his walls before she loses him.
1. Of Felix Felicis and Claws

Hermione sat in the front seat of her car. It was pelting rain outside, so hard that the windshield wipers were constantly dancing back and forth. Her father was driving her to King's Cross Station, where she would board the Hogwarts Express for the seventh and final time. The gloomy weather made her think about the war. It was ironic that she was supposed to "start fresh," as Harry called it, and her attitude only sunk lower with the morbid atmosphere. It made her think of _him_. His touch, the way he laughed at every joke she told, and finally the kiss they shared at the final battle. She felt happy and real around him, like she meant something. But now it was all gone.

"We're here honey," her father declared brightly. He looked up and smiled warmly. "Is everything all right?" Hermione gave him a sharp nod, a peck on the cheek, grabbed her trunk, and made her way towards Platform 9 3/4. Her father stared after her, not even receiving a goodbye. _At least Harry's still here,_ she thought as she ran through the wall. _And besides, I'm Head Girl, it's what I've always wanted!_ She sighed and stepped onto the train.

"Hey 'Mione!" Hermione turned around to face a beaming Harry Potter. Unlike her, he was trying to be optimistic, and bury all the hurt away. _And death_, she thought.

"Hi Harry," she returned sweetly. "It's good to see you." She brushed past him and left him gawking behind her. _How can he take all this so well?_ she pondered. _Oh well, different people handle trauma different ways._ She smiled to herself, and walked straight into her worst enemy.

"Oh sorry I... Malfoy."

"Mudblood," he sneered. "Already can't get enough of me, I see. I may just have to file a restraining order, seeing as I'm stuck sharing a dorm with the likes of you all year." He smirked.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about Malfoy?"

"It seems you haven't heard, Mudblood, but I have been made Head Boy. No surprise there of course." The famous Malfoy smirk was still plastered on his face.

"Sod off ferret, I don't have time for this rubbish," she snapped.

"Oh, touchy, are we? What's the matter, is Saint Scarhead getting all the publicity, and poor Mudblood Granger is left in the gallows? How sad, I think I'm gonna cry." He sniffled and wiped his arm across his face.

"And poor Malfoy, stuck in his father's shadow, never making a name for himself?" she retorted.

"That's no way to talk to your superior, filthy Mudblood."

"You say that like it's still offensive." She was raising her voice.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Both heads flinched at the harsh tone, which could only belong to one person. "That is no way to start off the school year, as heads, and role models for the rest of the school! You both should be ashamed of yourselves." If looks could kill, Professer McGonagall's eyes would be shooting Avada Kedavra at them. "Now, would you please follow me to the Head's compartment?" Hermione sighed, and she swore she could hear Malfoy look up to Merlin. McGonagall strode off at a rather quick pace.

"Merlin woman, it's not like the bloody compartment's gonna dissappear," Malfoy mumbled.

Hermione chuckled.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"What do you mean, up to something? The war is over! Voldemort is dead!" she shrieked.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore replied in his usual softspoken voice, "I am aware of Tom's death. The reason for my suspicion is that when the Order's most skilled Legilimens tested Draco, he found a 'blank section,' or so to speak, in his mind. Draco is a very trained Occlumens, so-"

"You think he's hiding something," she whispered.

"Exactly, Miss Granger."

"And you want me to find out what it is."

"If you are willing. Now I understand you have been through a lot-"

"I'll do it," she blurted. Hermione blinked, and a single tear splashed on her lap. She could feel herself trembling as she tried to form words. "_He_ would've wanted me to,"' she choked.

"That is very noble of you. You are a Gryffindor for a reason, Miss Granger."

* * *

"Bloody hell Granger, how long have you been in there?" Malfoy was pacing impatiently outside the bathroom door.

"Sod off Malfoy, I'm almost done!" she yelled from the shower.

Malfoy glanced up to the heavens.

"Well hurry it up, I have to use the loo and take a shower, and we've only got twenty bloody minutes 'till potions!"

Suddenly the water shut off.

"TWENTY MINUTES? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE? WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE FIRST CLASS OF TERM!"

He gave up on taking a shower.

* * *

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, there you are. I was afraid you weren't ever going to join us! Being the gifted students you are, that would have been a disappointment." Slughorn resembled a five year old receiving his first toy wand. "Take that station in the back. You can be partners today."

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered sarcastically. Malfoy cursed under his breath.

"As I was saying, today we will be brewing Living Death. Some of you prepared this last year, and for a few of you, two years ago, when Harry here actually claimed the prize." Slughorn was glowing with pride. "Once again, the prize is a vial of Felix Felicis, for both partners who can successfully brew the potion. Everyone must work together. If one person is doing all the work per team, that team will be dissqualified. Is that understood?"

The class murmered in response.

"Good. You may begin."

"I'll go get the ingredients, and you read the directions, okay?" Hermione ordered.

"Don't get used to me listening to your madness. I just want that vial," he replied. "Why are we even retaking this bloody class?"

"Because we want to do well on our N.E.W.T.'s."

He snorted.

They actually worked together quite well.

Both being on the same intellectual level, they could catch each other's mistakes, and add new tricks of their own.

They finished first.

"Merlin's beard, it is perfect. I dare say it's the best I've ever seen!" Slughorn was hovering over their hard work. The five year old look once again reigned on his visage. He strode immedeatly over to Harry and Ginny's potion.

"Are you quite all right, Harry? This isn't your best," he commented, obviously very disappointed.

Hermione knew it was because he didn't have the book. She smirked.

"Careful, Granger," Malfoy teased. "That face of yours almost looks like a Malfoy smirk."

The smirk twisted into a scowl.

"No way Malfoy," she said too defensively.

He smirked himself.

* * *

"Ae Chermynah, nisch wok in potons toda."

"Swallow your food, then talk, Ronald."

Hermione dropped her fork. She head snapped up, realizing her mistake, to meet a very confused looking Colin Creevey's gaze. He suddenly became very interested in his ham.

"Are you all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked, concerned. "You've been acting quite odd lately."

"Am I _all right?_ You're barking!" Hermione could feel the anger and frustration clawing at her stomache.

"Did something happen today? Did Malfoy do something?" Harry narrowed his eyes.

"For being the age's savior, Harry, you can be so thick!" The claws had now climbed up to her heart. "Your best friend is dead!"

It was Harry's turn to drop his fork.

"Don't."

"You can't ignore it any longer! It happened!" The claws were climbing again, up her chest and through her neck. Hermione was livid. She stood up abruptly and stormed out of the Great Hall. Before she reached the exit, she saw that one person was staring. One person had witnessed the entire charade.

Malfoy.

He wasn't scowling, or even smirking. He just stared. _He lost someone too_, she thought. _Crabbe._

She didn't know that Malfoy was feeling exactly as she did right then. He too had claws scraping inside him, eating him alive.


	2. A Recluse

Hermione was sitting on a red couch in the dimmy lit Heads' common room.

She already had two essays assigned, and had no idea what to write for either of them. _This isn't like me!_ her head yelled. _I always know what to write!_ A loud clanging noise suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

It came from Malfoy's room.

She delicately set down her quill and stared at the fireplace. She watched how the sparks spewed out on the green rug. It was beautiful; the way the bold red made the metallic emerald shine.

_I never thought red could make green so much better._

The ceiling thundered again.

She decided to go investigate. _After all, it could help me with my task,_ she schemed. She darted off the couch and sprinted up the ivory stairs. Out of breath, she finally reached the shiny door and knocked.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" she demanded.

She heard no sign of life from the other side of the black barrier.

"Merlin's beard, Malfoy! Please stop whatever the blazes you're doing, because I can't concentrate on my essays!"

That was the wrong approach.

The door whipped open, causing Hermione to stagger back a few steps.

"Maybe you should mind your own bloody business and get the bloody hell away from my room!" he screamed as he uncontiously ran a hand through his ruffled blonde hair. As his tirade continued, she noticed his trunk lying on the ground in an awkward position, because he had been kicking it.

"If you ever even _touch_ my door again-"

"Malfoy, I'm sorry," she spoke in a soothing tone.

The angry expression twisted into dumbfoundment.

"If you need someone to talk to, just ask."

The dumbfounded look turned into a menacing glare at light speed.

"So is that how people suggest therepy now?" he hollered.

Now Hermione was equally furious.

"You know what Malfoy? I pity you," she hissed through her teeth. "I PITY YOU FOR NOT KNOWING WHEN SOMEONE IS JUST TRYING TO HELP, BECAUSE NO ONE'S EVER CARED ABOUT YOU! BECAUSE-"

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione was thrown back with the force of a tidal wave. She stood up quickly and reached for her wand, only to feel something pointy and cold pressed against her neck.

"_I don't need any help,_" he spat.

He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off his body and his breath tickling her face. For a brief moment, their eyes locked, and Hermione saw something else in his gray pools. Something that was hidden well behind a wall of hate.

Sadness.

He whirled around and stalked back to his room, slamming the door behind him with enough force to shake the entire school.

* * *

"Hey 'Mione, if you ever need to talk, just say the word," Ginny offered later at dinner.

What happened a few hours ago replayed in Hermione's mind.

"How can he be such an arse?" she thought out loud.

Ginny giggled.

"Blimey, I'm right here!" Harry chuckled with an arm around Ginny.

"I wasn't even talking about _you,_ but now that you mention it, you are one too!" she screeched. "How can you laugh about this? It's because of ihim/i that you're still sitting there!"

"Stop. There's no use," he warned darkly.

"Yes there is, Harry! It's called being sorry and respectful! You can't just repress it like it never happened! Are you sorry, Harry?"

"Hermione-"

"I SAID ARE YOU SORRY?" she thundered, causing a few glances in her direction.

"Of course I am!" he reasoned.

"Then start acting like it, for Merlin's sake! For _Ron's_ sake!" Just as abruptly as last time, she stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall.

Just like last time, Malfoy stared after her as she did so. But this time she didn't notice.

* * *

_Hermione trecked through the swamp, soaking her legs. The icy water was so cold that it's knives were stabbing her legs as she ran. She had been running for years, but she couldn't stop now. _

_"I killed the blood traitor! I killed the Weasley!" Bellatrix sang. "Haha, he's dead!" _

_"CRUCIO!" _

_Bellatrix merely stumbled. _

_"Hello, Mudblood. Are you gonna kill me, like I did to your pathetic boyfriend? I should be lucky, I was aiming for Potter, and if I would've hit him, the Dark Lord would have been furious with me! The blood traitor was actually useful!" _

_"CRUCIO!" _

_Bellatrix merely fell down. _

_"I told this to Potter before, YOU HAVE TO MEAN IT, MUDBLOOD!" _

_"AVADA KED-" _

"Granger, wake up!"

Hermione's eyes shot open to reveal Malfoy poking her as if she was barking mad.

"Malfoy, what..." she mumbled. "Why are you in my room?"

"I heard screams, and... er..." he trailed off. "I... I couldn't fall asleep because it was so bloody loud!" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. For the first time ever, she took in his appearance. His blonde hair was tossled and hanging slightly in his aristrocratic features. A form-fitting tee shirt hugged his toned torso, and if he wasn't Malfoy, Hermione would almost think he was attractive.

A smirk crept onto his face. He had noticed she was gaping at him.

"Like what you see, Granger?"

"No way Malfoy!" she sputtered.

"A lot of people do." He winked and strolled casually out of the room.

"Oh, the nerve of that foul git!" she muttered to herself.

* * *

Harry didn't come to breakfast the next morning.

"Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"He probably just slept in," she replied nonchalantly. Hermione shrugged and picked at her bacon.

Harry wasn't in potions that morning.

"Miss Granger, is Harry feeling all right?" Slughorn pestered when she was working with Malfoy. He hated to have his favorite prize missing. "He never misses classes."

"I don't know Professor, I'm sorry."

"Where is Potter anyways?" Malfoy inquired genuinely.

"I haven't the slightest idea."

His trademark smirk appeared.

"Well at least we'll have the best potion in class today, since Malfoys are always the best nevertheless," he remarked.

"Sure, Malfoy."

When Harry wasn't at lunch that afternoon, Hermione began to worry.

"Oh, he's probably just got the flu or something," Ginny assured her. "You know how much of a lazy arse he is when he's ill."

"He'll probably make a grand entrance later," Hermione contemplated.

But no grand entrance was made, and soon dinner had arrived. No one had seen Harry all day.

"You don't think I was too hard on him, do you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Stop being so paranoid," Ginny responded.

Hermione couldn't help but sense that she was responsible for his absence. _I'll apologize tomorrow,_ she decided.

But Harry was missing the entire next day.

* * *

It was a week later when Harry finally slumped in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed. She threw her arms around him and kissed him firmly.

"What." It was more a statement than a question.

"You were gone for days! I was worried about you!"

"I was."

Ginny frowned.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Not now, Ginny."

"But Harry-"

"I. Said. Not. Now." His tone was dark and demanding, like when he had been arguing with Hermione before.

"Harry, I have been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry for what I said," Hermione pleaded.

He completely ignored her.

"I think we need to take a break, Ginny," he stated in a monotone, and almost as an order.

Ginny's fiery temper flared as much as her hair.

"TAKE A BREAK?" she roared. "You vanish entirely for a bloody week, then break up with me?"

"Language, Gin," Hermione scolded.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, HARRY?"

"Gin, don't," Hermione begged. She knew exactly why he was doing this, and the reason why he was being aloof.

"But how could he, 'Mione?"

Hermione turned towards Ginny and shook her, as if she was trying to shake some sense into her.

"Don't you see, Ginny?" She beseeched. Hermione spun back around and gasped.

Harry was gone.

Hermione began to squall.

"This is all my fault," she cried. "It's just... no one can ever get him to open up."

"_What_ is your fault, 'Mione?" Ginny supplicated. Her expression softened; no longer infuriated. "_Why_ is he suddenly a recluse?"

Hermione buried her face in her hands. She wept for Ron. She wept for Harry. She wept for Lupin and Tonks and Moody and Fred. She even wept for Snape.

"He's blaming Ron's death on himself."


	3. Luck

**Author's chapter notes:**

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story! Enjoy the next chap :)**

* * *

Hermione watched from a distance as Luna Lovegood put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

They were sitting by the lake, and Hermione was observing from the bridge. It had been two days since Harry's breakup with Ginny, and she wasn't handling it well. Since they still had to be potions partners, things were tense in that class. They would work silently; only uttering a word about the day's assignment. If there was one thing Hermione disliked about Ginny, it was her lack of empathy.

Through all this, things were getting better with Malfoy. They were definitely not friends. They weren't even civil yet, but the heated arguments had diminished to bickering. Hermione suddenly had an epiphany.

_He hasn't called me Mudblood since the first day of Harry's disappearance._

Perhaps it was because he was changing. _No way, _she debated. _Draco Malfoy will always be __Draco Malfoy__. He isn't going to abruptly transform into a softie. _Perhaps there was another reason. Her memories flashed back to the times at the Great Hall; the moments when he had been staring. She then realized he wasn't changing. His personality would never falter. He was adjusting, because they had something in common. They had both lost someone they cared about. Sure, Crabbe was a complete moron, but nevertheless he was loyal. Malfoy must have cared about him even in the slightest. _He may be the most insufferable prat,_ she thought, _But he's still human.  
_  
Hermione chuckled; realizing how her thoughts had shifted from Harry's recovery to Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on _that_ red couch.

She was working on her Arithmaticy assignment. The textbook instructed her to isolate X so she could find its value. _This doesn't make any sense! How can I find what X is worth by putting it on one side of the equation by itself_? Hermione flipped through the pages of the textbook back to the examples. It all became clear. _If I isolate the variable, I can combine the other numbers and solve for X!_ Feeling triumphant, Hermione finished the problem and plopped down on the green rug by the fireplace. _So X is worth... what all the other numbers are worth?_ she wondered, already wanting to get ahead in her class. _But what about when Y comes along? How does X correspond to Y?  
_  
Something squawked from the private Head's Owlery.

Hermione hopped up from her position on the ground and skipped towards the Owlery. A large dark brown owl was waiting for her on the perch. Hermione plucked the letter from its beak and it immediately soared away. The letter had no address, so she was about to set it on the table in the common room, but she noticed the seal it possessed.

M.

_It must be a letter to Malfoy_, she realized. _If I open it, I could always use a sealing charm... And I could find out some information!_ Hermione tore open the parchment and began to devour its contents.

_Draco,  
I hope you are doing well at school. I should like to hear that your marks are all Outstandings, as usual. Also, congratulations on becoming the Slytherin team Quidditch Captain. I am very proud of you._

_I also want you to know that your father has been convicted to a life sentence__ in Azkaban, for reasons other than being a __Death Eater__. I want you to know that you don't have to protect him anymore for me. I'm ready to move on, and so should you. Don't hold the burden on yourself any longer._

_I always wish the best for you. You are the motivation in everything I do. Please reply in a timely fashion._

_With love,_  
_Your Mother_

Hermione trailed her fingers across the smears that were evident on the crinkly parchment. _Protect Lucius? Why would Malfoy protect a horrible man like him? _she marveled. _He is his father though..._ Shaking her head, she sealed the letter back up with her wand and set it on the smooth wooden table.

She turned around, but not before a familiar cold and pointy tip was pressed against the hollow of her throat.

"If you ever lay your filthy hands on my personal property ever again," he growled, towering over her now trembling figure, "I'll kill you." Malfoy snatched the letter off the table and flew out of the room before Hermione could even blink.

For a moment she couldn't free herself from her frozen state. His cold words echoed through her head. _I'll kill you..._ She collapsed on the floor and sobbed. "I'm never going to complete my task!" she wailed to no one in particular. "I always have the most rotten luck!"

Luck.

Hermione furrowed her brows and slowly rose from the floor. She broke out in a run and bolted up the stairs. She reached her bedroom and threw open the door. She dashed to the bedside table, tore the drawer out and tossed the hundreds of pieces of parchment aside until her eyes finally settled upon a small vial of clear liquid.

_All I need is a little luck._

Hermione drowned the liquid luck.

Her brain felt a twist of thoughts. _The bridge, the bridge, the bridge is where I have to be, the bridge is where I need to be, the bridge is where I should be, the bridge, the bridge..._ Feeling extremely giddy and confident, Hermione and her frizzy hair bounced down the stairs and out the portrait hole. _So this is how Harry felt when he got Slughorn's memory,_ she thought as she felt the sting of the cold night air. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Malfoy leaning on the bridge railing. Losing no pride, she glided over to where he was standing.

"I'm sorry I opened your letter," she said quite loudly. "I'm supposed to find out a secret of yours for Dumbledore." _Bugger! Why did I say that? Dumbledore's going to cast me into Oblivion! _Her muscles tensed and for the first time since she took the potion, Hermione was nervous.

Malfoy chuckled.

"Of course you are."

"You... aren't going to hex me?" she questioned, confused by his reaction.

"I wish, but McGonagall would take my badge away, and... well my mother wouldn't like that too much. Besides, I already knew."

"You already knew?" she inquired, even more confused. "But... how...?"

"Granger, I'm smarter than the Dream Team gives me credit for," he began, and smirked. "I knew there had to be an ulterior motive for Dumbledore to make me a Head, besides my incredible wit and talent, and seeing you snoop through my letter only confirmed my suspicions."

She admired him in a way, for figuring it all out on his own. He solved the puzzle that she and Dumbledore had created, much how _she_ had solved many puzzles of Voldemort himself.

"So how were you protecting your father?" she blurted. _I didn't want to say that! So why did I...  
_  
He arched a pale eyebrow.

"Why so interested in me, Granger? Want to gawk at my body again?" The smirk returned. "I know it's extremely attractive."

"What... no! I just... I don't know. I'll have to tell Dumbledore _something_."

He spoke abruptly.

"Memories." He looked down at his feet. "Of things that no one with a stomach wants to see."

Hermione shuddered. "Oh." She had always suspected that Lucius was an abuser. But she knew why Malfoy had been protecting him. Because his mother had loved him.

"Careful, Malfoy, doing something so noble will get you into Gryffindor," she teased, lightening the mood, "You don't want to transfer houses, do you?"

"No way, Granger." He wasn't smirking completely. His expression was a half _smile_ twisted with a smirk and still half of a scowl.

"Malfoy," she declared, "When you're not an arrogant, selfish, annoying, loathsome and foul prick, you're not half bad."

"Granger," he replied, "When _you're_ not a bossy, controlling know-it-all, you're slightly tolerable." He clasped his hands together and leaned on the railing once more.

She smiled, because by Malfoy's standards, she could live with that.

* * *

**Author's end notes:**

**Did you like it? Please leave lovely reviews! I'm not going to say "this is my first fic, so be nice" and all that crap. Please tell me things you really enjoyed and things I need to improve on!**

**-expelliarmus-obliviate**


	4. Shrinking Solution

**Author's chapter notes:  
Hi! Sorry I took so long to update. I was so busy this week! Well, here's the product!**

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office once again.

"Yes, Professor, I'm quite sure," she explained, "That he was telling the truth.

"I'm sure you're right, Miss Granger. Would you like to clear his name?"

"Pardon?" Hermione was flabbergasted.

"I believe that everyone deserves a second chance, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But sir, he almost murdered you!" she reasoned. "Two years ago on the Astronomy Tower! He almost killed you!"

"No, he didn't." Dumbledore smiled. "Draco Malfoy is not a killer, and he never will be."

"Then why did you want me to investigate if you know he is innocent? Why would you make it sound like Malfoy had sinister plans?"

"Miss Granger-"

"I did it for _him_! For Ron! Would Ron want Draco Malfoy to live a happy, normal life?"

"Miss Granger, Mr Weasley wouldn't wish a life in Azkaban on a lost soul; on one who just needs a little guidance."

"Do you expect him to change? Because that's not going to happen!" she argued.

"No, I do not. However, I have reason to believe that you can at least influence his morals. If you could befriend him-"

"Befriend _Malfoy_? You've got to be joking! He wouldn't even look at me twice before calling me a..." Hermione shook her head and her eyes fell to the floor. "Before calling me a Mudblood."

"That is not true. Miss Granger, when is the last time that has occurred?" he inquired.

"Well... last week I suppose?" _Maybe he is seeing me as an actual human being._

"Miss Granger, if you could get those memories from him, his name will be cleared," he stated.

"Why can't you just say, 'Malfoy, you won't go to Azkaban if you show me these memories?' Why can't you get them yourself?" she asked, frustrated by the situation.

"Because, Miss Granger, he doesn't want to show anyone."

* * *

"Malfoy, will you get the daisy roots?" They were attempting to brew the Shrinking Solution in Potions a few days later.

"No." Hermione turned to face him.

"If you won't, then stir this sixty times counterclockwise."

"Fine." She walked over to the cabinet and couldn't help but hear a conversation between two sixth-years.

"But he wasn't as thick as that Crabbe boy!" They giggled.

"Yeah, he was so stupid!"

Hermione's eyes flashed to Malfoy. He had apparently heard because he had stopped stirring.

"You two," Hermione snapped. "Which houses are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," the taller girl answered nervously. "We both are."

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw. Each."

"But... what did we do wrong?" the shorter one stammered.

"You disrespected someone who died fighting in a war, while you probably sat at home chewing on chocolate frogs. And another twenty for questioning me."

She glanced at Malfoy again, who was stirring once more. He looked up and passed thanks with his gray eyes.

"Malfoy, can you get the rat spleen?" Hermione asked as she returned; placing the roots on the table.

"Yes, I am perfectly capable of walking ten meters to get the bloody rat spleen," he grouched.

"How many times have you stirred this?"

"Thirty."

She began stirring the potion counterclockwise. It was very thick, so she only got three turns in by the time Malfoy was returning from the cabinet. _Why isn't this turning green yet?_ she wondered. The potion was still orange. She continued stirring. _Twenty-seven more to go._

Just then, Malfoy plopped the rat spleen on the table. The impact caused the table to rumble and Hermione lost her grip on the ladle; spilling the acid orange liquid all over Malfoy.

"What the bloody hell, Granger? That burns!" Malfoy yelled, wincing.

"I'm so sorry!" she apologized, rushing to his side. "I should take you to the Hospital Wing."

"Not a chance," he protested. "No Malfoy is going to the bloody Hospital Wing." He clutched his right quad and grimaced in pain.

"Oh, yes you are," she ordered. "The potion has burned through your trousers!" By that time, Slughorn had noticed the incident and was standing right behind her.

"Miss Granger-" Hermione jumped. "I'm sorry, I didn't been to frighten you. It would be helpful if you could escort Mr Malfoy to the Hospital Wing immediately. An orange Shrinking Potion can be quite poisonous. Did you add only one rat spleen?"

"We hadn't even put it in yet," she replied.

"There, there, I will fix it for you," he offered.

"Thank you, Professor. Let's go, Malfoy." He groaned, but reluctantly followed her out of the classroom.

* * *

"This can be easily healed," Madam Pomfrey declared. She poured Malfoy a draught of a mustard-yellowish medicine. "Drink this."

Malfoy put on the best puppy-dog face Hermione had ever seen in her entire existence. She giggled.

"Yes, you have to," Madam Pomfrey ordained, reading his face. "Unless you want a red splotched quad the rest of your life." Malfoy tossed his eyes heavenward and quaffed the medicine like a shot of Firewhiskey. He preceded to clutch his hands to his chest and pretend to vomit over the side of the bed.

Hermione laughed harder.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall; pushing her mashed potatoes with her fork so her friends wouldn't complain about the fact that she wasn't eating.

"Hello, Hermione," a dreamy voice greeted her.

"Hi, Luna," she replied absently. "Luna...?" She chuckled; not even bothering to ask why a Ravenclaw was sitting at her table.

She lazily lifted up her head and wasn't the least bit surprised to see Harry's arm wrapped protectively around her waist, but it wasn't the casual boyfriend grip. There was something unique about the way he was _holding_ her.

"When did it become official?"

"This morning," Harry answered proudly.

"Brilliant, then." Her eyes began to water. _No, you've done enough crying this past week,_ she scolded herself. _Stop thinking about what you never will have! Be strong._

"So what was with you fawning over Malfoy in Potions today?" Ginny demanded, changing the subject.

"I wasn't fawning over Malfoy!" she defended. "It's just... it was partially my fault that he got burned."

"But he's still _Malfoy!_" Ginny argued.

"And he's still a person! Who was clearly in pain!" she reasoned, clearly trying to convince someone else besides Ginny. "That's the only reason I helped!"

"Is it?" Ginny's question made Hermione stop her breath. _Had I really cared about Malfoy's well-being?_

"Yes," she lied to Ginny and to herself.

"Good." Ginny nodded; clearly satisfied.

"See you later then." She forced a weak smile and walked swiftly out of the Great Hall and headed towards the Heads' dorm.

Her thoughts wandered back to Gryffindor's latest couple. _Be happy for him. He deserves this. After all he's been through!_ her conscience ordered. _Why can't I find my other half? Wait a second, he died!_ Ron _is my other half..._ Anger now filled her up, and the lights started flickering as a result. _Why can't things ever fall in place so perfectly for me?_

The sight that met Hermione's eyes when she turned the corner made her want to _Crucio_ every living soul in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Malfoy was snogging the life out of some fifth year in the dark corridor. His hands were pressed against the wall and her fingers were running through his tousled hair.

The claws had returned, except this time, they were tearing apart every living cell in her body. Hermione couldn't comprehend why she was feeling this way.

Their gazes finally met.

Hermione saw another flicker of emotion. An unspoken feeling was passed through the ten meters that separated them.

Guilt.

Malfoy did something that Hermione wouldn't have foreseen in five millenniums. He broke the kiss and she could faintly detect a susurrus of conversation taking place. The fifth year nodded slowly and disappeared around the corner.

Their gazes were still locked. He strode towards her at a brisk pace and stopped when their faces were centimeters apart.

His thumb stroked her flushed cheek, while his eyes burned into hers with a blank but somehow powerful expression. That quickly changed when the Malfoy smirk returned.

"Careful, Granger," he whispered seductively. "You almost kissed me, and as irresistible as I am, that wouldn't have been a surprise." He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and treaded past her; causing a brief gust of wind.

* * *

**Author's end notes:  
Well? Please, please, PLEASE leave reviews, whether you're a new or returning reader!  
-expelliarmus-obliviate**


	5. Denial

**Author's chapter notes:  
****HIII! it's been a really LONG time. like forever. this month has been CRAZY busy. and when I posted this story, I realized I had forgot to update this site! well, here it is, DRUMROLL... THE NEXT CHAPPY! enjoy. **

* * *

Hermione was immensely tired the following morning after her encounter with Malfoy.

"Harry, can you pass the juice?" she asked lazily at the Great Hall.

"Here." He plopped the bottle in front of her.

"Ron used to drink all the juice," Luna commented absently. "I used to walk by when checking for Nargles, and there never was any left."

A slim smile formed on Hermione's lips.

"Yes, he did," she reminisced.

"Please stop," Harry begged.

"Harry, I think you should try to let go. It doesn't do any good for you to blame yourself any longer," Luna suggested. "If I were your enemy, I'd want you to feel this way."

"He doesn't have any bloody enemies, so it doesn't matter," Ginny complained.

"Except Malfoy," he groaned.

Hermione flinched.

"Remember, he saved you," she seethed. "At the manor. He didn't turn you in." She attempted to stay calm and collected, but her hands were shaking.

"Oh yeah, and then he tried to kill me!" Harry argued.

"I would too, if you cursed me with _Sectumsempra,_" she muttered to herself.

"There it is again!" Ginny accused.

"What?" Hermione demanded.

"You defended Malfoy!"

"So?"

Four pairs of eyes burned into her skull.

"Why does it matter who I'm defending, when it's in the right?" Her harsh tone was like when she was campaigning.

"Just like when you started S.P.E.W? You were wrong then," Harry pointed out.

"Harry... of all people, one would think that you would be empathetic." She chuckled to herself.

"What does empathy have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

"Am supposed to feel bad for the right foul git?" Harry mocked.

"_You're_ the right foul git!" she shouted.

"Well... you're an... unattractive know-it-all!" he fired back.

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Of all the people to say that, I never thought it'd be you."

Hermione suddenly felt someone else's presence lurking behind her.

"Just because her wit is a thousand times greater than your thick head will ever be," Malfoy growled. "Doesn't make her a know-it-all."

"You, who's called her 'Mudblood' for eight years? I think you're barking mad!" Harry stood up and attempted to intimidate him, but failed miserably as Malfoy was at least a half a metre taller than him.

"Call her that again," Malfoy warned, "And I'll blast you into Oblivion faster than you can grab your pathetic wand."

"Try... you coward."

The silence lasted about a millisecond, and only because Malfoy was whipping out his wand faster than a flash of lightning.

"Serpensortia!"

A snake was thrusted at Harry. He began to back away slowly, then he broke out into a run until he reached the end of the hall.

Malfoy strode over towards him at a steady pace, beckoning the snake as he did so. When he reached him, he grabbed his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"I changed my mind, Potter. I won't send you to Oblivion." He scowled. "I'll kill you." He gave him one last shove, spat in his face, and swiftly walked out of the stunned Great Hall, leaving the snake hissing at Harry's feet.

"Talk to it!" Ginny yelled. "Tell it to go away!"

"I can't speak Parseltongue anymore," he reminded her in defeat.

But Hermione didn't hear any part of that conversation because she had already darted out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy?" she called. A figure had just rounded the corner of the corridor ahead. She hurried after him. "Malfoy, wait!" She walked briskly and turned the corner. The figure was leaning against a classroom door. She approached him slowly.

"Malfoy?" He grabbed her shoulders.

"What are you doing to me?" he growled. His gaze of confusion sliced through her own.

"I... I could say the same to you."

"You're the only one... who can even think on the same intellectual level as me. You always strive to be the best, and almost am." Hermione tossed her eyes to Merlin.

"I... I'm always... competing with you. You make me work. You're not some stupid girl throwing yourself in my bloody face. You always make things more interesting." Malfoy pulled her harshly against him.

"_Why_ are you doing this to me?"

"Because." Hermione stopped shaking. He _would want me to be happy_. She stared into his gray eyes with confidence. "I want to."

He smirked.

"Ha, Granger, I was correct, as usual. You _do _want me after all." The half smirk mixed with a grin returned. "Well, I can't blame you."

"I did not say _anything_ about wanting to shag you! The idea repulses me." She crossed her arms.

"Stubborn Granger. Why are Gryffindorks so bloody stubborn? You'll see one day... that you want me even more than I want you." He winked and casually walked away. Hermione gaped after him in awe.

_Draco Malfoy wants me.__And he just admitted it._

* * *

"'Mione?"

Hermione gasped in surprise. She was sitting at her favorite spot by the lake. Harry was standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Yes, Harry?" she responded in a tone of clear annoyance.

"I'm... sorry. I guess Malfoy has gone through a lot, Lucius being his father and all."

Hermione chuckled, but that chuckle quickly grew to the point where she was shaking uncontrollably in laughter.

"All right, Harry."

"He doesn't deserve you." Harry smiled. "Even just as a friend."

"Oh, I'm not sure if that's true." She mirrored his smile.

"That's exactly what I mean."

"What?" Hermione cocked her head.

"You're just... brilliant."

"You're a great friend too, Harry."

"Hi, Harry. I found my shoes." Luna was standing about twenty metres behind them, holding up her laces blandly.

Harry spun around and chuckled. "Well, brilliant then!"

"I'll see you later," Hermione called as she glided smoothly up the path back to the castle. _I can let them have some time alone_, she decided. _Besides, I have loads of Arithmaticy problems and a Potions essay to finish!_ She trotted up the stairs and headed to the library.

"Hello, Hermione!" Madam Pince greeted her as she walked in. "Looking for any new books?"

"Not today, thanks. Just homework," she replied politely.

"Let me know if you need anything," Madam Pince offered. Hermione nodded and slammed her books down on a table. As she began furiously writing the rest of her Potions essay, someone caught her eye.

Pansy Parkinson had just entered, and was skittering straight towards Malfoy.

"Drakie! I've missed you," she cooed, throwing her arms around him. "I haven't really _been_ with you in a while..." She sat beside him and rubbed his neck.

"Not now, Pansy."

"But Drakie-"

"Pansy, I don't want to see you anymore."

"No, you told me... NO!"

Hurt, she ran out of the room crying waterfalls.

A feeling of relief washed over Hermione. _I just hate Pansy. I like seeing her embarrassed,_ she assured herself. _It has nothing to do with me._

Malfoy's eyes met hers. He smirked and dramatically dipped his quill in his ink.

Hermione's cheeks went hot. _It is rather warm in here,_ she thought. _Rather hot, actually. That's why my face is growing red._

Buried behind many walls, Hermione knew that wasn't the case.

* * *

**Author's end notes:  
****WEELLL? Was it worth the wait? *singsong voice* reviews please!  
****-expelliarmus-obliviate**


	6. In a Daze

  
**Author's chapter notes:  
HIIIII. So I've been really busy. Again. And I had no time to write. But here it is now! AND it's all in one scene. Yay, new accomplishment! And look for another METAPHOR. Because I just love those. Enjoy :D**  


* * *

  
Hermione was tossing clothes all over her floor.

"It could be anywhere," she sighed. She kicked her trunk in frustration.

"Granger, shut up!" a voice demanded underneath the floor. Hermione turned around and spotted her Gryffindor scarf lying on her bed. She rolled her eyes. _I spent all this time looking for it, and it was here the whole time!_ She grabbed it and scurried out of her room and down the stairs.

"In a hurry, Granger?" Malfoy snorted. "Late for detention?"

"Of course not! I've never gotten detention."

"Except that time in first year, as I recall, when I caught you." An arrogant smirk stretched across his face.

"That doesn't count, because you got it too."

He snorted again. "Where are you going, honestly?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Quidditch match. Gryffindor against Ravenclaw."

"Ah. I suppose I should come along then, shouldn't I? Being the captain of the Slytherin team, I need to scout out the competition. Even though there really isn't any." The smirk morphed into a half smile once again.

Hermione glanced heavenward for the second time that day.

"Harry said that Gryffindor's really good this year," she argued.

"How should he know? It's all relative. You could have the greatest team ever, but another team could be better." He grabbed his scarf, hat, and coat and opened the portrait hole, holding it open for Hermione to pass.

Hermione noticed a mood shift in him. For a brief moment, Malfoy's walls had crashed down. He was chatting about something he really enjoyed, so nothing else mattered at the moment. Not egos or blood or Slytherins or Gryffindors or Death Eaters.

_Maybe it could be good if I watched the game with him. I could find something out for Dumbledore!_

"Granger?"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and realized Malfoy was still holding the portrait for her, and she hadn't moved.

"Right. I just didn't realize that you could be nice," she remarked.

"I'm not being nice. I just have manners," he replied almost playfully.

She stepped out of the portrait hole and they headed towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"But," he continued about the Quidditch conversation, "You could have a pathetic team win the Quidditch Cup if all the other teams are even more pathetic. So, really, Potter should have absolutely no idea how good the Gryffindorks are this year."

Hermione nodded.

"That actually makes sense," she commented.

"Surprised?" He arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"That you can agree with a Malfoy?"

"Yes, actually. But not just any Malfoy. Only you, really," Hermione said in a light tone to try to come off as casual. He chuckled slightly.

By that time, they had arrived at the Quidditch Pitch. Roaring fans filled almost every seat. The players had already been announced and were flying to formation.

Hermione climbed the stands to the top row of the Gryffindor section. Much to her incredulity, Malfoy followed.

_No one will see us up here,_ she assured herself.

"Good spot, Granger. Now, none of the bloody Gryffindorks will bother us."

Hermione smiled.

"And now, the first Quidditch match will begin, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor," Luna announced in a daze. Cheers erupted from the crowd. "The Bludgers and the Snitch are released. The Snitch is worth 150 points."

"Go Harry!" Hermione cheered. It was Malfoy's turn to glance heavenward.

"Madam Hooch releases the Quaffle, and the game shall begin," Luna stated absently.

The players zoomed past each other in a frenzy. Ginny came out with the Quaffle and raced toward the hoops. She shot, but Ravenclaw's Keeper blocked it.

Throughout the game, Hermione noticed that Gryffindor didn't score many points, but their new Keeper was very agile. Even though she didn't know much about Quidditch, she could tell this much from the game. _It will be a Seeker's match,_ she decided, thinking about when Gryffindor would play Slytherin. She glanced at Malfoy, who was intently studying each team and scribbling notes furiously on a piece of parchment.

_Even Harry doesn't put that much effort into being Quidditch Captain._

Once again, Hermione felt that twinge of admiration for Malfoy. Like her, he worked hard. Even though it wasn't school work, he was preparing and _studying_ for something he really cared about. She could definitely appreciate that.

"Malfoy?"

"Hmm?"

"When is the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff game?"

"Next Saturday," he answered, too focused on his notes to process what she was implying. When her question finally sunk in, he looked up with yet another smirk plastered on his pale features. "Why, do you want to come to see the show? The 300 point blow out by Slytherin?"

"I might, actually."

"Interesting, Granger."

Hermione directed her attention back to the match. Harry and Ravenclaw's Seeker were flying side by side and bumping each other. _The game is going to be over soon,_ she realized. _Now's my chance to talk to Malfoy._

"Malfoy?"

"What now, Granger?"

_Bugger. Should I really ask?_ she contemplated.

"Have you ever-"

"And Harry Potter catches the Snitch for 150 points," Luna announced dreamily. "Gryffindor is the winner."

"Bloody Gryffindorks," Malfoy muttered. Hermione shot a glare at him. "What?" He threw up his hands in defense. "Gryffindor is the enemy!"

"So I'm the enemy?" she demanded, frustrated that she didn't get to ask her question.

"What? No, of course not. I meant Quidditch-speaking. Shouldn't the brightest witch of our age have figured that out?" he teased.

"She was just checking," Hermione replied.

_Of course not._

Was she beginning to break down his walls? It may have just been a subtle remark, but Draco Malfoy had just implied that he thought of her as more than a _Mudblood,_ and perhaps even more than an average acquaintance.

"Let's go, Granger. Or do you want to sleep out here?"

"Right." She followed him down the stands and began walking back towards the castle with the rest of the crowd.

"What were you going to bother me about before, anyway? Before Potter made his _miraculous_ catch."

"Oh, that..." _Ron wouldn't have ever noticed that._

"In a daze today, Granger? Are my good looks distracting you?"

"Sure, Malfoy."

Her eyes darted over to him. The wind was blowing his scarf and his ruffled blond hair. _He is pretty attractive,_ she found herself thinking. _Too bad he's still an arrogant prick. That'll never change. But lately I've started to get used to it._ Hermione shook her head. _Get used to Malfoy? Hermione Jean Granger, you are going mad,_ she scolded herself. _Confidence is a good trait to carry though,_ she battled. _Confidence?_ her head boomed. _He's an arrogant, foul, rude, mean person!_ She shook her head again.

"You never did tell me what you were going to ask. Now, if you don't tell me, I'm going to pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower," Malfoy exaggerated.

"I was going to ask..." she hesitated. "I was going to ask if you ever really wanted to be a Death Eater."

She expected him to freeze, hex her, or push some first-year over. But her answered plainly and directly.

"Never."

"I'm sorry to intrude-" she began.

"Save it, Granger. At least you get what it's like." His tone darkened. "Not all glorious like my so called friends think. You were there."

She shuddered and subconsiously stroked her arm where Bellatrix Lestrange had carved "Mudblood" in it with her knife.

"Thank you."

Malfoy furrowed his brows.

"For what? Honestly, you make no bloody sense sometimes."

"For saving me, Harry, and Ron at the manor. You could have easily identified us.

"No one deserves the cruel punishments of Death Eaters. Not even Potter and the Wea- and Weasley."

In that moment, Hermione felt the claws in her chest. But this time, it was a new feeling. She suddenly felt qualms in her stomach and an unidentified object in her chest, almost paining her. Despite Malfoy's personality, Hermione knew one thing for certain.

She was starting to grow quite fond of him.  


* * *

  
**Author's end notes:  
Predict what I am going to say. BROADEN YOUR MINDS and use Divination skills. Review, review, REVIEW! Please?  
-expelliarmus-obliviate**


	7. Fight

******Author's chapter notes:  
HELLLOO. So I took a gigantic break, and already had this chapter written, but forgot to post it here! So sorry! Well, here it is!**

* * *

Hermione was lounging on the usual red couch in the Heads' common room. It was a week after the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match.

_Right. Hogsmeade today!_ she remembered. She heard footsteps trotting down the stairs. Malfoy bounded down and strided towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you headed?" Hermione asked casually.

"Hogsmeade." He paused for a moment, as if he was thinking something over. "Want... to come along?"

Hermione was in shock. _Malfoy just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him._ Were they friends? She hadn't the slightest idea. But she didn't really care.

"Sure."

He smirked.

"So, it's a date."

Hermione scowled.

"Just because I'm... _accompanying_ you to Hogsmeade... doesn't make it a date."

"Yes it does, Granger," he retorted quickly.

She smirked herself.

"So... Draco Malfoy is openly taking a bookworm on a date?" she teased.

"No, he's taking Granger on a date." Malfoy replied coolly. She smiled, grabbed her bag and scarf, and began to follow him out the portrait hole. "You won't be needing that." He yanked her scarf off and tossed it back on the red couch. "It's rather warm out. She shrugged and stepped out of the portrait hole.

"Did you understand the Arithmaticy assignment?" Hermione inquired. "I didn't quite get the concept of multiplying X and X to eliminate Z. Z just caused so many problems for me-"

Malfoy put a finger on her lips.

"Bloody hell, Granger. It's Saturday. No school chat, got it?"

"Fine," Hermione huffed. Malfoy suddenly halted. Hermione had failed to notice that they had been walking in the opposite direction of the front of the castle.

"I need a place to duel," Malfoy stated confidently. The Room of Requirement's doors opened gallantly.

"You want to duel me?" she asked in amazement.

"Why wouldn't I want to measure up against the brightest witch of our age? To be the best, one must compete against the best," he reasoned. "Besides, Malfoys are always the best," he added with a smirk.

"All right, Malfoy." Hermione drew her wand and bowed. "Verbally or non-verbally?"

"A challenge," he declared as he bowed back. "Non-verbally."

"Non-verbally it is."

A magical knight had appeared and counted them off with ticking sounds. _Tick, tick, tick, BOOM!_

_Stupefy!_ Hermione thought as she flicked her wand. Malfoy deflected it easily. _He's good._ That small thought distracted her from the spell now coming at her at rapid speed. _Protego!_ It bounced at the wall. _If I could distract him somehow,_ she plotted.

But that plotting was a distraction for Hermione. The next thing she knew, Malfoy had possession of both wands.

"So fast, Granger?" he taunted. "Hmm, I always imagined you'd take more of an effort to beat. "Want to try again?" He tossed her wand back to her and bowed.

"Fine." Hermione bowed back.

_Tick, tick, tick, BOOM!_ Hermione went with her first reaction.

_Serpensortia!_ The snake distracted Malfoy to allow enough time for Hermione to cast another spell. _Stupefy!_ She flicked her wand and Malfoy was thrown back.

"Bloody hell, Granger!" He brushed off his robes and stood up. "A non-verbal _Serpensortia?_ I knew you had more in you." He made his way towards her. "Although, we could spend the rest of our time otherwise." Malfoy was now about a metre away. "After all, this is a date."

Excuses filled Hermione's head.

_Ron wouldn't want me to. He's from Slytherin, and an ex-Death Eater. He's an arrogant prat._ The familiar pain now filled her chest, and her inner battle continued. _Ron would want me to be happy! And he didn't even want to be a Death Eater! For once, do what_ you _want!_ Hermione gasped.

Malfoy's lips were on hers.

Her conscience was stabbing knives in her brain. Hermione fought it. She felt like her chest had exploded. The pain burst and filled her body with a seemingly long awaited pleasure. She felt warm everywhere except in her head.

She pulled back rapidly.

_Fight, Hermione._ She strengthened the warm feeling and it traveled up her neck. Another explosion occured in her skull and her conscience and it's deadly claws were defeated out of love.

She _loved_ him.

Hermione didn't even know what love was. But she knew what it felt like. Love was that never ending warmth. Love was capable of defeating her worst memories and guilt and fears. Love defeated the claws, which was everything that had been holding her back. Ron wasn't her other half. He never had been. Sure, he was important to her, but not like Draco. Not like her chest was literally ripping apart.

She melted into his embrace.

"You have to admit, you have wanted me all along," Malfoy bragged.

"Well, I wouldn't say _all_ along."

"Sure, Granger."

He kissed her slowly at first while holding her protectively. Hermione recognized this grip from another couple. _Harry..._

"Granger... are you sure you want to face this? The school? Potter?" Malfoy began gently stroking her hair. "It's gonna be Living Death."

Hermione's confidence didn't falter.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He pressed his lips on hers once more.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office yet again.

"Yes, Professor, that's exactly what I'm saying. Given my current _situation,_ I feel that it is no longer my place to obtain that information from Draco," Hermione managed to stumble out.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow.

"Situation? Please do elucidate, Miss Granger." Hermione swore to Merlin that his eyes were actually sparkling.

"Er.. w-well, you see, Professor... Malfoy and I are sort of f-friends... well actually-" Hermione stammered.

"I understand, Miss Granger. You see, there was never any case against Mr Malfoy in the first place.."

"Never any case?" she demanded. "So I did all of this work for nothing?"

"Did you?" Dumbledore clasped his hands behind his back and paced across the office. "I believe you have both benefited from this new... camaraderie, in more ways than one," he speculated. "You may go, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood up and slowly exited the room; pondering.

She stepped out of the gargoyle staircase and was met with crowds of students whispering and pointing in her direction. Draco was leaning against the opposite wall and had just noticed her. He strutted towards her casually. He wrapped his protective hold around her and motioned her to walk with him.

"Just ignore them and walk with me, Granger," Draco growled.

Gryffindors shook their heads at them or began to gossip. Slytherins just pretended not to notice and completely shunned him. Ravenclaws began to whisper in small clumps while Hufflepuffs blatantly pointed them out. She didn't really mind until one completely dumb-stricken face threw her off.

Red-haired Ginny Weasley.

It wasn't the fact that Ginny was one of her best friends. It wasn't even the fact that she was Ron's sister. I was the fact that she had  
no one.

_She'll find her other half, too,_ Hermione assured herself.

She was soon met with more disappointed faces. Even Professor McGonagall looked like she had her doubts.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at?" Draco gestured his hands in a tight circle. "Bugger off!"

_And so it begins._

* * *

**Author's end notes:  
HA! It finally happened! Well, I promise that all isn't well. There will be plot and NOT *cliche fight and fake break-up and more useless fluff.* I swear to Merlin himself!  
-expelliarmus_obliviate**


	8. Completely Mental

**Author's chapter notes:  
****Hello! Anyone who is still here! These next two chapters are the story so far from Draco's perspective! I think it's important to understand the romance completely from both sides. Enjoy!**

* * *

*Draco's POV*

"Draco!" my mother calls from downstairs. "Your Hogwarts letter has arrived!" I glance to Merlin and glide down the long wooden staircase. Mother waits at the bottom and hands me the letter with a slight smile on her face.

"You don't actually expect me to go back there," I remark. "That's like an extra _year._ I already went last year!" Please don't make me go back to that bloody excuse for a school.

"But you never graduated," she reasons calmly. "And for the career you wish to pursue-"

"All right, I get it!" I pause. I'm might pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower. "I'll go back," I add reluctantly. She nods.

"Open your letter, Draco." I carefully peel the H label off and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as Head Boy for this year. Attached you will find a list of all the needed supplies. Term begins September 1._

_Minerva McGonagall _

I'm definitely going to pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower.

Why in the name of Merlin would Dumbledore make me Head Boy? And I'll probably be stuck with the Mudblood. This year's going to be absolutely spectacular. I hand the letter back to Mother.

"I'll go pack then."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't need me at home?" I'm standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, and this is about the millionth time I've asked Mother this question.

"In the long run, this is best for the family… and you." She places both arms on my shoulders. Mother never hugs in public. "Goodbye, Draco. I'll see you at Christmas." She smiles so only I can see.

"Goodbye, Mother." I worry about her, because of Lucius. I don't even refer to him as Father anymore. He's no father. I turn around and board the train. As I walk to the very back, someone runs straight into me. The bushy-haired Mudblood meets my gaze.

"Sorry I… Malfoy," she sneers.

"Mudblood," I reply. I decide to have a little fun. "Already can't get enough of me, I see. I may just have to file a restraining order, seeing as I'm stuck sharing a dorm with the likes of you all year." She turns crimson. She pretends she doesn't understand.

"What in the name of Merlin are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"It seems you haven't heard, Mudblood, but I have been made Head Boy." I smirk. "No surprise there, of course." She's the only one who beats me in marks. The bookworm.

"Sod off, ferret, I don't have time for this rubbish!" So what else do you have time for? Shagging Potty? I entertain myself more.

"Oh, touchy, are we? What's the matter is Saint Scarhead getting all the publicity, and poor Mudblood Granger is left in the gallows? How sad, I think I'm gonna cry." I don't even know where I come up with these things. I go even further and fake a cry.

"And poor Malfoy, stuck in his father's shadow, never making a name for himself?" Now she thinks she's so clever. What the bloody hell does _she_ know about my family?

"That's no way to talk to your superior, filthy Mudblood." I'm too livid to come up with anything better.

"You say that like its still offensive," she shouts. That was it.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Bugger. McGonagall looks like she's going to lift up the bloody train and smash it against a mountain. "That is no way to start off the school year, as Heads, and role models for the rest of the school! You both should be ashamed of yourselves."

Oh please.

"Now, would you please follow me to the Heads' compartment?" I roll my eyes and she paces off like she's walking a bloody marathon. Honestly.

"Merlin, woman, it's not like the bloody compartment's gonna disappear," I mumble to myself.

Granger chuckles.

* * *

I sit in the "Great" Hall and stare at the very unappetizing ham. I can hear Granger arguing with Potter.

"Your best friend is dead!" she screams. How can she be so upfront about such a thing? Crabbe flashes through my mind and I find myself drawn to her. She's like a horrible accident, as much as I want to look away, I just can't. "You can't ignore it any longer! It happened!" I cock my head slightly at her and think about Crabbe again. Was I ignoring that? She grabs her bag and makes a scene by storming out. At the exit she stops and catches my eye. I can see right through her stare and read her feelings. She feels alone. She cared for Weasley and no one's there to help her.

Like me.

I feel this strange burning in my chest and ridiculous longing to actually talk to Granger. I shake my head and decide to exit as well.

* * *

I sit on my bead and stare at the vial of Felix Felicis that I won. When will I use this? Whenever I speak to Lucius? It won't last. I sigh and my thoughts stray towards Crabbe again. Why had I agreed to go on that raid to catch Potter?

"Everything will be normal again, Son," Lucius had promised.

But Crabbe didn't listen and his spell went out of control. The golden trio saved me that night. Even though she's beneath me, I decide to stop calling her a Mudblood. For a while at least. Damn Lucius, Crabbe's death is all his fault! I picture his face on my suitcase that lie on the floor and kick it with all my strength.

"Damn you!" I scream at it. "Who are _you_? You've only made my life a living hell!" I kick it again. I hear a knock on my door.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Granger pesters. Why the bloody hell should you care? I ignore her but begin to approach the door. "Merlin's beard, Malfoy! Please stop whatever the blazes you're doing, because I can't concentrate on my essays!" I think I'm gonna kill her. I throw open the door and nearly knock her down.

"Maybe you should mind your own bloody business and get the bloody hell away from my room!" I try to be as intimidating as possible. "If you ever even _touch_ my door again-"

"Malfoy, I'm sorry," she interrupts. I can feel my face falter as I'm as confused as Voldemort himself was when he died from his own bloody spell. "If you need someone to talk to, just ask." What's she trying to be? A bloody therapist? My falter ends as I prepare my next attack.

"So is that how people suggest therapy now?" I demand.

"You know what, Malfoy? I pity you," she hisses like a snake. "I PITY YOU FOR NOT KNOWING WHEN SOMEONE IS JUST TRYING TO HELP! BECAUSE NO ONE'S EVER CARED ABOUT YOU!" I actually feel like Lucius cast a thousand Cruciatus Curses at me. The stupid brat actually doesn't realize how lucky she is to have that. I only have one person in my existence who actually does. My first instinct is to grab my wand. "BECAUSE-"

"STUPEFY!" Granger crashes into the wall behind her. I stride over to her and point my wand in the hollow of her throat as she attempts to stand up.

"I don't need any help." I can feel my eyes piercing into her, and vice versa. She seems to have some sort of realization, as her eyes widen in shock or fear. I whirl around and return to my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

I toss and turn in my bed, trying to sleep, but I can hear cries from Granger's room. Shut up, you're not the only one here! I bury my face in my pillow. Doesn't help, she's too damn loud. I sigh, throw my covers off, and head towards her room.

"NO! CRUCIO!" she screams.

"_Alohomora_," I whisper. I cautiously crack the door open. I freeze.

Granger has tears streaming down her face and lies shriveled up on her bed.

"NOOO!" she screams again. I have the urge to confront her again. The train wreck urge.

"Granger," I whisper. I tap her arm. "Granger!" I try shaking and poking her.

"AVADA KED-"

"Granger, wake up!" Her eyes shoot open.

"Malfoy, what… why are you in my room?" I panic.

"I heard screams, and… er…" Dammit! I never stutter! "I… I couldn't fall asleep because it was so bloody loud!" That's reasonable. She doesn't realize that she's eyeing me up and down. I smirk and lighten the mood.

"Like what you see, Granger?"

"No way, Malfoy!" she sputters while blushing.

"A lot of people do." Feeling accomplished, I make my grand exit by winking and strolling out the door.

* * *

I'm so bloody exhausted. Honestly, who knew seventh year would have so much work?

I lie on my bed and think about Mother. She was supposed to owl me a week ago about the results of Lucius' trial. Not that I care what happens the git. Just as I think this, my owl flies past the window towards the Heads' Owlery. I shoot out of bead and jog downstairs. Just as I reach the bottom, I notice Granger has a letter too. But my owl's the only one there… that's _my_ letter. I feel the anger literally boiling through my skin. No one touches _my_ personal stuff. I draw out my wand, approach Granger from behind, and stick my wand in her neck.

"If you ever lay your filthy hands on my personal property ever again," I threaten, "I'll kill you." Granger's shaking so heard the bloody building could collapse. I grab my letter and head towards my favorite spot for solitude to read it. The bridge.

When I get there, I'm almost afraid to open the letter. It's like I _want_ him to be sentenced to death or something, since Lucius won't stand for Azkaban. He's gone completely mental. Not that he wasn't already. He thinks he can get revenge on Potter or something. Anyway, I finally open the letter.

_Draco,_

_I hope you are doing well at school. I should like to hear that your marks are all Outstanding, as usual. Also, congratulations on becoming the Slytherin team Quidditch Captain. I am very proud of you._

Brilliant. Get on with it already.

_I also want you to know that your father has been sentenced to a life sentence in Azkaban, for reasons other than being a Death Eater._

Bloody hell. I know exactly what those are.

_I want you to know that you don't have to protect him anymore for me. I'm ready to move on, and so should you._

Oh believe me, I already have.

_Don't hold the burden on yourself any longer._

_I always wish the best for you. You are the motivation in everything I do. Please reply in a timely fashion._

_With love,_

_Your Mother_

As I fold the letter up, I see Granger bounding towards me. Literally _bounding_. What the bloody hell's with her? I just frightened the Merlin's pants out of her. I suddenly have an epiphany or whatever. Granger only talks to me because she has to, of course. And that's why she read my letter. Probably for Dumbledore. I feel this strange pang in my chest that I don't recognize. Who would want to talk to me now, anyway? Being a Death Eater ruined my bloody reputation. Curse you, Voldemort. And Lucius.

"I'm sorry I opened your letter," she half-screams. She has this strange light glowing out of her eyes. "I'm supposed to find out a secret of yours for Dumbledore." Yup, she was being Dumbledore's puppet. Big surprise there. I laugh a bit.

"Of course you are," I reply.

"You… aren't going to hex me?" She cocks her head to one side and begins twirling a piece of her hair subconsciously.

"I wish, but McGonagall would take my badge away, and… well my mother wouldn't like that too much." Dammit, why do I always stutter in front of Granger? Why can't I think of a wittier comeback? I quickly recover, though. "Besides, I already knew."

"You already knew? But… how?" She's still twirling a piece of her brown hair. Since when do I notice these things?

"Granger, I'm smarter than the Dream Team gives me credit for." Well, they don't really give anyone credit but themselves. "I knew there had to be an ulterior motive for Dumbledore to make me Head, besides my incredible wit and talent, and seeing you snoop through my letter only confirmed my suspicions." Since when did I think that's why Dumbledore made me Head? I obviously was the best choice. Why do I say these things in front of bloody Granger?

"So how were you protecting your father?" she blurts. Does she have no censor? I only know one way to get out of this question.

"Why so interested in me, Granger? Want to gawk at my body again?" I smirk and she blushes scarlet. "I know it's extremely attractive."

"What… no!" She was caught off guard. "I just… I don't know, I'll have to tell Dumbledore _something._" Still twirling the hair. I say the first thing I think of.

"Memories." Where's _my _censor? It makes sense, though. All the things that git did, he could have an execution sentence. "Of things that no one with a stomach wants to see."

"Oh." She's shocked that I was so straightforward with her. Why did I tell her? As ridiculous as it sounds, I'm starting to enjoy her company. Our conversations are always entertaining. Wait… enjoy _Granger_? I'm the one who's gone completely mental.

"Careful Malfoy, doing something so noble will get you into Gryffindor. You don't want to transfer houses, so you?" I can actually feel a smile forming on my features.

"No way, Granger."

"Malfoy, when you're not an arrogant, selfish, annoying, loathsome, and foul prick, you're not that bad," Granger declares. She smiles and I feel that strange feeling in my chest again.

"Granger, when _you're_ not a bossy, controlling know-it-all, you're slightly tolerable." I just told Granger she's _slightly tolerable_. And the scary thing is that I didn't regret it.

* * *

"But he wasn't as thick as that Crabbe boy!" My head snaps up from the Shrinking Solution that Granger and I are brewing. Two moronic sixth-years are giggling.

"Yeah, he was so stupid!" If only they had a sodding idea.

Something happens that I couldn't have predicted if I was Professor fucking Trelawney.

Granger storms over to the moronic sixth-years.

"You two," she snaps. She looks like the younger version of McGonagall. "Which houses are you in?"

"Ravenclaw," one of the morons answers. "We both are."

"Fifty points from Ravenclaw. Each." Now she _really _sounds like McGonagall.

"But… what did we do wrong?" the other moron sputters.

"You disrespected someone who died fighting in a war, while you probably sat at home chewing on Chocolate Frogs. And another twenty for questioning me." I can't believe what I'm witnessing.

Granger just defended _my_ friend. From _Slytherin. _On _Voldemort's _bloody side. Why did she do it? That strange feeling returns to my chest yet again.

"Fuck," I grumble.

I'm starting to like Hermione bloody Granger.

* * *

I need to feel something. _Anything._ Anything besides Granger.

She seems to be all I can think about. And it didn't help how she fawned all over me when that bloody potion spilled. I see Stephanie, a fairly attractive fifth-year Slytherin, walking the halls alone. This is my chance.

"Stephanie!" I call. She quickly turns around. By that time I'm already a few metres away though. "You look like you could use some company," I whisper seductively in her ear. I can already tell she's into me. Well, who isn't?

"I could, actually." She bats her eyelashes very annoyingly. Bloody hell, I don't care how annoying she is. I decide to just grab her face and snog the life out of her.

I still feel nothing.

What the bloody hell is wrong with me?

I attempt to make the snog more intense by pushing her against the wall. I grab her hand and run her fingers through my hair. She clearly knows nothing about proper snogging.

Still nothing.

I hear footsteps from the other end of the hall. Granger stands there looking traumatized.

I feel bloody _guilty. _Like I'm _cheating _on Granger or something.

I break the snog and realize that I'm done for already.

"This was a mistake. Tell anyone about this, and you'll wish you lived in the Forbidden Forest," I threaten. Stephanie nods quickly and disappears around the corner. I stride confidently towards Granger.

I'm definitely done for.

I approach her and stop. I can feel her breath on my face. I stroke her now blushing cheek and feel myself leaning in closer to Granger. I've completely lost my mind. I use all of the force I have left to stop my self from snogging _Granger._ I force myself to smirk.

"Careful, Granger," I murmur. "You almost kissed me, and as irresistible as I am, that wouldn't have been a surprise." I see her hand start to move subconsciously to twirl that strand of hair she always does when she's nervous. I reach out and tuck that lock of hair behind her ear and walk right past her before I do something completely mental.

* * *

**Author's end notes:**  
**WELLL? How did I do, getting inside Draco Malfoy's head? PLEASE REVIEW, and thank you to those who have stayed with me!**  
**-expelliarmus-obliviate**


End file.
